This invention relates, in general, to facilitating processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating stream processing within the computing environment.
Currently, there are stream processing environments, in which a server is coupled to a stream cluster. The stream cluster includes one or more accelerators, which are used to increase the processing capabilities of the server. In particular, the accelerators are optimized to perform certain functions at higher speeds than if those functions were performed by the server.
Specifically, the server receives streams and extracts from the streams data and other information. That data/information is then sent from the server to the one or more accelerators for processing. When the accelerators complete processing, they forward the results to the server.
In such environments, the server has the responsibility of receiving the streams, extracting data or other information from the streams, forwarding the data/information to the accelerators, and receiving the results. Additionally, it performs other processing associated with the streams.